A variety of services have been created to allow users to purchase and download media content (e.g., digital books, music, digital articles, digital magazines, and/or videos) onto their computing devices, such as smartphones, media players (e.g., music players, digital e-book readers), tablet computing devices, and/or other computer devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers). For instance, users can purchase and download digital music files on-demand from one or more online music stores, such as APPLE's ITUNES STORE and GOOGLE MUSIC.
For example, a user can provide a request for digital music files with payment information (e.g., user account identifier, credit card information) over one or more networks (e.g., the Internet) to a computer server system implementing a music store. The computer server system can process the payment information (e.g., charge a user's account/credit card) and, if the payment clears, can provide the requested music files to the user's computing device, which can locally store and provide access to the requested music files.